Concrete Angel
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: A songfic for everyone who loves wrestling, knows this song, and understands its meaning.


**This is a side story to my soon to be story. A one-shot songfic. And I wrote it in memory of the children who die from being abused. God bless those who remain and grant them peace.**

* * *

><p>Calli was excited and sad at the same time. She was in the music video for Martina McBride's song "Concrete Angel". It was incredible to her, but it also reminded her of her past. As she got prepared to go out into the ring to show the video, Eddie walked up to her. "Hey, Mama Sita. What's up?" Eddie could always tell when she was upset.<p>

"The song reminds me of my cousin. That's all. She was abused and beaten to death by her step mother. She was my inspiration to be wrestler, you know. Now, I wish she could be here." Calli's voice started to quiver as she remembered her little cousin. She couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

Her best friend took that moment to hug her. Eddie knew about Calli's cousin. It was on the news for nearly two months, several years ago, a horrible reminder to her. She just wanted the pain to stop, and Eddie knew just how bad it was. "Hey, Mama Sita, you gotta be strong for your lil' cuz, okay? She'd want you to be happy for yourself. Like I am."

Calli looked up at Eddie and gave a small smile. He was right. So, she wiped her eye and got ready to go out. Her music started playing and she gave Eddie a silent "Thank you" before walking out. Everyone cheered for the rock star as she got into the ring. Given a mic, she stood in the middle of the squared circle. "About a month ago, I was offered to be in a music video with Martina McBride. I accepted. Everyone knows that I'm a rock star, not a country star. But I felt like I had to do this video. And I'm glad I did. So, ladies and gentlemen, with further ado, Concrete Angel." The lights then went down as the video started on the jumbo tron.

**It starts with a little girl holding a white rose in front of a grave. It read, "Sarah Tucker, 1987-2003, The Greatest Big Sister Ever". The music then started. The little girl put the rose down next to the grave. Then, Calli walked up next to her, but the little girl didn't notice her. As she kneels next to her, Calli puts her hand on the little girl's shoulder. In the little girl's point of view, she looks over when she felt like someone touched her, but she sees no one. Around her neck is a necklace with half of a heart pendant that says "Little Sister". The little girl then walked away, leaving Calli still kneeling down in front of the grave, watching her walk away.**

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
>Nobody knows what she's holding back<br>Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
>She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh<strong>_

**Next, it shows the little girl at school, doing class work. Calli sits in the back of the classroom, watching the little girl. As the teacher walks by, she sees a bruise shaped like a hand print on her arm, but she says nothing. Calli shakes her head, disappointed that the teacher did nothing. She stands and walks over to stand next to the little girl, looking at the math problem she's working out. She smiles when she sees that she got it right. She pats the girl on the shoulder, but when the girl turns around, she sees nothing.**

_**The teacher wonders, but she doesn't ask  
>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<br>Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<strong>_

**Now, the little girl is sitting on a bench, looking at a picture of herself and Calli sitting together, smiling. Calli walks up and sit next to her on the bench, smiling as she looks at the picture. But it disappears when the little girl's mother appears. She's smoking a cigarette and takes the picture away. As she looks at it, she shakes her head a crumples up the picture and throws it on the ground. The little girl starts crying and the mother takes her away. Calli picks the picture up, uncrumples it, and puts it in her pocket. After that, she chases the car that the mother and the little girl drive off in. You could see the fear on her face.**

_**Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams<br>Give her wings  
>And she flies to a place where she's loved<br>Concrete Angel**_

**The little girl is sitting in her room, coloring a picture of an angel, and above it, she wrote Sarah. Calli's sitting on the bed as she looks at the girl and a tear falls down her cheek. She looks up and mouths the words, "Please, don't." but soon, the mother walks in and grabs the little girl. It shows Calli and a wall next to her. A silhouette of the mother beating the little girl is seen. Calli cries harder as she screams for the mother to stop, but her cries aren't heard.**

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
>The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights<br>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
>When morning comes, it will be too late<strong>_

**It now shows the house with cops and paramedics everywhere, a crime scene. Calli is standing next to a stretcher. A body bag is on it, but even though the body isn't seen, you knew it was the little girl. Calli is crying hard in this scene. You see her slowly stand up and walk away, wiping her eyes and cheeks with her sleeve. She's seen walking down the street, taking the picture out of her pocket, she looks at it real quick and starts running down the street. You see her running to entrance of the cemetery the little girl was in earlier. As she walks in, she sits on a bench under tree and looks at the picture. When Calli starts crying again, she hold the picture to her heart. In a close up, you see a necklace with half of a heart pendant on it that reads, "Big Sister".**

_**_**Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams<br>Give her wings  
>And she flies to a place where she's loved<br>Concrete Angel**_**_

_**_**(music solo)**_**_

****Calli is now standing amongst people people who are crowded around two grave stones. The one on the right is the one from earlier, but the one on the left reads, "Amanda Tucker, 1997-2004, The Greatest Little Sister Ever" The little girl is standing right next to her grave. But when she looks up, she sees Calli, a big smile spreads across her face. She runs over and hugs Calli with everything she has, who, in return, hugs her back with just as much emotion. ****

_****A statue stands in a shaded place  
>An angel girl with an upturned face<br>Her name is written on a polished rock  
>A broken heart that the world forgot<strong>**_

****As the two break away, the little sister, "Amanda", pulls a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. She hands it to Calli, or really "Sarah", who unfolds it, revealing the drawing of the angel Amanda drew. Sarah smiles as she pulls the picture of the two of them out of her pocket and hands it to Amanda. Amanda smiles and holds onto the picture with her right hand. Sarah folds the drawing and puts it in her pocket. She then holds Amanda's left hand with her right. They turn around and walk away from the camera, as the walk, the start to vanish until they've disappeared completely.****

****_**Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams<br>Give her wings  
>And she flies to a place where she's loved<br>Concrete Angel**_****

Everyone is clapping when it ends. Calli had a few tears slide from her eyes. But those words to the beginning of his entrance music made her mad as hell. **"You think you know me."**

"What the hell do you want, Edge?" "Jaci" asked.

"Tell me this, Jones. Do you honestly think that these people came to see some petty, sob story, music video?" He asked.

"Well, they certainly didn't come to see some Canadian creep with his arm wrapped around a heart-breaking whore steal the show. At least I know that my music video sends out a message. Much more effective than whatever you try to do with that slut that seems to cling to your side." The entire WWE Universe cheered for every word that Jaci said.

"No one likes a kiss ass, Lita, just like no one like a ho that give women like us a bad name. Might I remind all of you here and at home. There is no cure for genitle herpes. You can surpress it, you cannot stop it." Around this time, Jaci was best friends with John Cena. They had been coming up with all kinds of jokes to crack on Lita.

"As for what you had asked me, I'm sure these people were aware that I was going to show a music video, consider we've been advertising it for nearly three weeks. But, just to make absolutely sure that these awesome people did want to see my music video, scream if you're glad you saw it." It was a huge surprise that the roof didn't explode from that erupting sound the crowd was making. "I think that answers your question."

Jaci then slid out of the ring and onto the ramp. Once she was standing next to Edge, She looked him right in the eye as she said into her mic, "I didn't do the video to up my fame, like you two would do. I did it to make the world become more aware of something. If you don't know what it is, then find out and let me know what you think it is." Everyone screamed for Jaci as she left, leaving nothing behind, not even her cousin's memory.


End file.
